


Lunchtime

by LeeGale



Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Mishima can't understand that protag wants to be friends, Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23558914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeGale/pseuds/LeeGale
Summary: Mishima doesn't have anything to eat, and Akira just wants him to accept that thet are friends.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Ad lunam, ut amica, ut mi stultus [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695079
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Lunchtime

Kurusu stopped at Mishima's desk at lunchtime on the day after their meeting at the diner, surprising the smaller teen, who had been working on the Phansite.  
"Mishima." Kurusu had greeted, catching Mishima's attention instantly. Kurusu was frowning, concern almost visibly radiating from him. Although that seemed absurd to Mishima. Surely if Kurusu had an issue, he would have gone to someone he actually liked... right? Kurusu continued before Mishima had the chance to say anything, "You're not eating today?"  
Mishima blinked at that before laughing awkwardly, not wanting Kurusu to pick up on anything but knowing he wouldn't be able to lie properly. He did try, though, the lie falling fairly smoothly off of his tongue, "I woke up late and forgot to pack anything, and to grab any money for the canteen."  
The lie would have fooled anyone else, but Kurusu saw right through it. He raised a judgemental eyebrow, not budging until Mishima sighed and said something a little closer to the truth.  
"It's our poor week at home," he explained, slightly embarrassed as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm fine though! I ate breakfast and I'm going to have dinner later, so it's okay!"  
Kurusu didn't seem to believe him, but Takamaki walking over distracted him. Mishima's heart ached as he saw Kurusu focus on the blond, well aware that she was actually Kurusu's friend and not just a useful tool...  
"Akira, Mishima! Hi! Is everything alright?" she asked, smiling brightly. Mishima wanted to rip his own heart out when Kurusu smiled fondly at her, but he ignored it in favour of replying.  
"Of course, Takamaki." he lied, smiling reassuringly at her. She seemed to buy it, but Kurusu rolling her eyes made her question it. She looked down at Mishima's desk before realising, turning to face him as she asked why he didn't have lunch. Mishima let the first lie he told roll off of his tongue again, sending Kurusu a subtle look to ask him to not say anything. For a moment, it looked like Kurusu wanted to argue, but he caved and nodded. Mishima sent him a thankful smile before Takamaki speaking again distracted him.  
"That's a shame! Would you like some of my lunch today?" she asked, but Mishima shook his head quickly.  
"No, no, I'm fine. I don't want to be a bother..." he replied, smiling awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his neck. Takamaki opened her mouth to say something, but Kurusu placing a sandwich on Mishima's desk stopped her. The taller teen sent Mishima a look that suggested he should eat, but Mishima shook his head as he argued, "It's your food, Kurusu! You need to eat!"  
"And you don't?" Kurusu countered, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. Mishima opened his mouth to argue, but Kawakami appearing by his desk made him shut up.  
"Is everything alright over here?" she asked, glancing between the trio meaningfully. Mishima was about to reply, to lie and say it was nothing, but Kurusu beat him to it.  
"We're just making sure Mishima eats." he replied, sending Mishima a look that said 'do not argue', but Mishima rolled his eyes and did so anyway.  
"I'm fine, Kurusu. You need to eat more than I do," he stated, eyes clashing with Kurusu's grey ones. They stared each other down for a long moment before Kurusu sighed, grabbing the sandwich. Mishima thought he had won for a split second, but Kurusu just took half of the sandwich and put the other back on Mishima's desk.  
"We can both eat," he stated, eyebrow raised, daring Mishima to argue. The smaller teen felt a rush of worry, concerned by what Kurusu would want in exchange for the food, but it seemed Kurusu could read his mind.  
"I don't want anything for it. Friends just make sure that each other are okay." he sighed, smiling slightly at Mishima, who blinked in surprise before furrowing his brow.  
"Friends...?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion, the word foreign on his tongue. Takamaki tilted her head, eyebrows pulled down as she opened her mouth to speak. However, Kawakami spoke up first.  
"Just accept it, Mishima. You are friends, right?" she sounded bored, but she looked like she wasn't going to move until Mishima ate. Still, the blue-haired teen was unsure. Kurusu rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Mishim's shoulder and staring him right in the eyes.  
"I don't mind. Just eat it." he smiled minutely at Mishima, who hesitated before picking up his half of the sandwich. He was still frowning, but at least he was eating.  
"I... I'll pay you back," he muttered, head ducked before he started to eat. He couldn't see Kurusu's frown with how he was sat, or how concerned Takamaki and Kawakami looked, but he did eat the sandwich, so that counted for something... right? Kawakami sighed and left, telling Takamaki to leave the boys to talk. Takamaki had been hesitant, but Kurusu had sent her a look that told her to go as he spoke to Mishima.  
"You don't need to." he argued, sitting on the edge of Mishima's desk, "You're my friend."  
Mishima didn't quite believe him. I mean, who would want to be friends with such a loser? A zero? A nobody? He knew that he was just useful, that Kurusu didn't actually care, so he sent his crush a flat look as he spoke.  
"I already told you, Kurusu, you don't need to lie. I know I'm just useful." he sighed, sitting up a little straighter as he could look Kurusu in the eye, "But... Thanks for the food."  
Kurusu looked vaguely disturbed by Mishima's insistence that he was lying, but he didn't get the chance to argue as Mishima launched into an update he had created for the Phansite the night before. Neither knew what to say about being friends, Kurusu slightly annoyed that Mishima wouldn't accept that they were friends and Mishima unsure as to why Kurusu kept toying with his feelings by saying they were.


End file.
